talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Sword
Spirit Costume Skill Leona's Storyline |-|Distensible War= Mercenary A: Has it already been three days?... Tut tut. Ever since retreating from the front line we keep encountering Empire forces, are our forces behind the frontline this useless? Mercenary B: Captain! The rain's stopped, if we advance a short distance we'll reach a supply town! Mercenary A: We don't have any other choice. Don't bother with those forces that are tying up our rear and let's just send our other forces to form up at the town. Mercenary B: B... but! Mercenary A: There's no 'buts'! If we're surrounded, we're finished. Mercenary B: Yes! Sir! Mercenary A: (Don't blame me, I have to do this for our comrades...) Mercenary B: Captain! Look! That's the Holy Shield's crest! It's the Second Knight Company! Great! So the rumors about reinforcements were true! Leona: Halt! Soldier, give me your squad number! Mercenary A: Halt? Are you joking? The Empire army's following on our heels! Leona: (Empire army? Why would they be here?...) Mercenary A: What a stoke of luck in the midst of all this misfortune. But since we're here anyway, we will leave that Empire army to you guys. Shaedu: As a soldier, shouldn't you be doing your utmost to carry out your duty, aren't you ashamed? Mercenary A: I'm not a soldier, I was told that guarding the flank wouldn't be so bad but I've been exhausted seeing so many death everyday. The elite knight companies are all hiding behind our defensive lines, leaving us mercenaries to fight on our own... If you want to fight, go right ahead! Leona: Talking to you is pointless anyway... You won't listen. Mercenary A: Hey... Why are you taking your sword out? Leona: Hmph, I don't like cowards. Leona: Deputy, dispatch my order! Prepare for battle! You guard the flank, leave the soldiers in front to me! Shaedu: Yes! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Shaedu: (Phew... Have they finally retreated?... Those Empire forces managed to chase us all the way here without stopping, what are the front-line reserves doing?) (Quietly) Captain, what should we do with these me, should we put them under control? I may not be able to see it, but I can sense that their Soul Essence and Aura are in disarray. Leona: Those who've lost the will to fight can't even protect themselves. Shaedu: Then... Leona: Don't let these people affect the pace of the rest of our regiment. Give them some food and water, ask them to leave. Shaedu: Yes! Leona: Make sure you also ask about the situation on and around the frontline. Shaedu: Understood, sir. |-|Empire Army= Shaedu: So, what regiment do these Empire forces belong to? Tell me everything you know! Mercenary A: We don't know either... This Empire regiment isn't the first one we've encountered and all Empire forces that we have seen have had their flags hidden away. Shaedu: (They're hiding their flags?... So they're trying to infiltrate us.) ...Seeing you get pushed back here, we thought that the northern line had already been broken. Mercenary A: That's a good joke, hahaha... Shaedu: What's the situation on the frontline? Mercenary A: Eep! We... we've suffered heavy casualties, but we're holding! Really! Shaedu: ... Shaedu: That's the overall situation, Captain Leona. Leona: The Empire army's attacks have caused more damage than expected, the flanks have already started faltering. Did those mercenaries say anything else? Shaedu: That's all they've said, sir... Leona: You've already done more than enough. According to those mercenaries, our defensive lines are still safe, so where exactly did these Empire forces come from? Shaedu: I think that these forces must be the infiltration troop. These forces have hidden away their flags, and no mercenaries saw any crests or sigils on their armor. Leona: And it seems like there's more than one infiltration group. Huh? That's... Companies form up! Crossbow fire incoming! Shaedu: It's the Empire again! Spread our your formation, hold your ground! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Leona: (Are they retreating?... Those crossbow bolts were shot off quickly, and they retreated swiftly... Are they the elite Empire force? The defenses on the northern line can't have been broken through too much, how did such a big Empire force get here?) Shaedu: Psst... We can't trust the word of those bastard mercenaries, the defenses of the northern line must have been punched through. Captain Leona, do you want us to speed up to our advance? Leona: ...There's no need Shaedu, we should probably be more careful right now. We still don't know just how many enemies there are, and feel the head of this bolt. Shaedu: The head... it's shimmering... that's the remnant of a spell cast on it. There are Elementalists among these Empire forces! Leona: That's right, but there's something else that bothers me more, Shaedu. Have a look at this map, now according to the reserve forces that are garrisoned in the town... The villages here, and here are on the western flank of our defensive line, every three days messengers are sent to report information about the situation in those villages... But it's already been ten days without any news, the scouts we've sent out haven't returned either. It's as if these men have all disappeared. Shaedu: ...It's the Empire. Leona: Yeah, I think that these Empire forces must have infiltrated our western flank, not our defensive line. Shaedu: But there's a mountain range by the western flank, how did they... pass the mountains and end up here? Leona: Maybe they used a new type of magic that can teleport a small force across the mountains. It's possible. Oh... they dispatched a small force of elites to infiltrate our rear, they've made a really good move. Shaedu: But those innocent villagers have been caught up in all this... Leona: Don't worry, Shaedu. I'll lead a force to clear out these Empire dogs. You take command of the regiment, Shaedu. Continue advancing towards the northern frontline. But slow down your pace, watch out for attacks from the flanks and rear. Shaedu: Yes, sir. |-|Knight & Mercenary= Leona: You go and scout out these villages, I'll head to the farthest one myself. Knight A: Yes! Leona: Remember, once you've clear about the enemy situation, take out their smaller forces. We'll regroup once we've completed our mission and catch up to Vice-Captain Shaedu's main force and advance to the northern line! Knight A: As you command! Leona: (Aren't you the purpose of the small Empire forces to slow down the Second Knight Company? Then why would they massacre the villagers...?) Citizen: Help... help me! Empire Soldier A: Hey, quit your screaming, Federal cockroach. Just stretch out your neck and this will all be over in an instant. Citizen: Eep!! Leona: (Is that a cry for help? The Empire army's already managed to infiltrate this far... There are three of them within my sight... If I use magic to deal with them quickly... That'll work! Incanting a spell...) Citizen: Please, I beg you. Let me go, my family and children are waiting for me! Empire Soldier A: Hey, didn't I tell you to shut that stupid mouth of yours? Cockroach! Citizen: Arrghhhh!! Knight A: Agh! Who... is it... Leona: (One down! Two to go!) Stormwind! Listen to my call! Empire Soldier B: The enemies are attacking, quickly block those spells! Leona: ...They've actually brought defensive Elementalists to attack this small village. They really haven't spared any effort... Empire Soldier B: Federal knights? Leona: Hmph! What are you so confused about, of course Federal knights will show up in Federal territory! Arrrggghhh!! Empire Soldier B: Is that the Second Knight Company's sigil on her armor? Argh... Leona: Take this! Hahahaha! Empire Soldier B: Eep! Elementalist! Quickly give us support! Give us support now! Leona: Arrrggh--- (This Empire force is aiming their spells at the people behind me?) ...Hoooh... hoooh... (That was close, I almost missed it...) Hey! Get out of here now! Citizen: Y... yes! Thank you for saving me, knight sir! Empire Soldier B: Hahahaha! So you're just like those Federal cockroaches, only able to run fast. Elementalist! Get rid of them now! Don't let any escape! Leona: (I can feel the soul essence trembling through the air... I must find that Elementalist! Here! It's from that direction!) Stormwind! Please give me your protection! Empire Soldier B: What, how did you manage to deflect a magic arrow? Wh... who are you?! Leona: Leona of the Federal Second Knight Company, 'Holy Shields'. I'm sorry but your time playing house here is over. Empire Soldier B: It's Leona... the undefeatable shield, retreat... retreat now! Leona: You'd be so lucky! Leona: Nowhere to run, Empire dog? Empire Soldier B: No, that's not it. We didn't expect that the captain of the Second Knight Company, the legendary undefeatable shield... Would grace us with her presence. Leona: ... Empire Soldier B: Hahaha... hahahaha! Everyone! Take her alive! There's a reward for whoever catches her! Leona: (I wanted to find out their strength... but they are far more than I expected for an infiltration squad! In any case, we will first retreat into the forest as planned...) Empire Soldier B: Crossbowmen, unleash a volley! Killing her with an arrow's fine too! Don't let her get away! Leona: (Psst... There are too many crossbowmen, I don't think we can dodge their fire from this distance...) Alven: Look out! Get back! Aisha: Please let the strength of the Jade Wind protect my companions! |-|Everyone's thought= Alven: Huh... are you ok, sir Leona? Leona: Thank you... I'm fine! Aisha: Hello there, sir knight, I'm Aisha. Mikoto: Hey there... I'm Mikoto. Alven: Sir Leona, I'm Alven, I'm a Mercenary from the Guild. I just sensed a soul essence tremor. I noticed that you were in danger, so I took it upon myself to save you... Leona: I'm sorry... Alven, have we met before? Alven: I saw you once in the capital when you were on a parade with your Second Knight Company, that's how I have the honor of knowing your name. Please forgive me for my lack of manners, Sir Leona. You can call me Alven. Leona: There's no need to stand on ceremony... Alven. Alven: Anyway, why are you fighting toe to toe with the Empire forces here, my sir knight? Leona: ... Alven: I see, no wonder you're here on your own. Leona: Yes, I don't know what your mission is... But you displayed real valor, like a true knight in fact. Alven: It's nothing... we just did what we had to do. This order that I have here came from the village in front. The Empire has been ravaging this place, as a Federal mercenary I should protect these people. Leona: What a coincidence, that's where I'm headed. Alven: The order letter from the village says that the Empire forces that are attacking here have seen a noticeable increase in manpower. The mercenaries garrisoned here should have been able to resist the raids of Empire squads across the borders. But they've not been able to recently. These Empire forces are different from before, they're extremely cruel and brutal. The Empire army attacked without any warning, they set fire to the whole village with their magic. They then shot everyone who tried to escape the flames through the village exits with crossbows... It truly is atrocious... Leona: They were killing people just for the fun of it?... These Empire bastards, being so cruel to innocent villagers! Alven: Just now when they were fighting with you, they also dispatched some people to surround the people that you'd save, luckily they ran into us. Leona: Wait... This means that their urgent orders were to massacre those fleeing villagers. Maybe they didn't want to leave any witnesses... Alven: ... Leona: Tut... If no one managed to escape then these forces' tracks wouldn't be revealed. Even if this village was completely burned to the ground, everyone would still just subconsciously think that it was just a distraction. Clever tactics... Elementalist... Alven, as the captain of the Federal Second Knight Company, I am giving you official orders. I hope that you can help me to investigate what the Empire army's true objective is. Alven: Sir Leona, you flatter me, I'm just a mercenary. Being able to travel with an amazing knight such as you should be our honor. Alven: Sir Leona! Look ahead! Leona: The forest is burning... It must be the east-side of the village. Alven, prepare for battle! Alven: Yes! Citizen: Aaaagghhh... Empire Soldier: Don't let anyone escape! Kill them all! Mercenary: Damn Empire soldiers... I won't let you get your way! Empire Soldier: Hmph, so you say. You are expecting to stop us with this motley bunch? Hahaha, well I may as well tell you now as you're going to be dead soon anyway, in a short while, you and everything else here will become a sea of fire. Mercenary: What did you say? Empire Soldier: Do you not understand? Ha, then meet your doom! Agh! Eep! It's... it's a Federal knight! Leona: You! I'm the captain of the Federal Second Knight Company, 'Holy Shields'. You empire forces have been surrounded by our Federal knights! You still have a chance to surrender! Empire Soldier: What? A company of knights? Damn, why are there professional Federal forces here? Didn't our intel say that the Federal Second Knight Company is headed to the northern frontline? Retreat! Retreat! |-|Unstoppable Shield= Leona: (It seems... too easy to be true. The enemy army has something special, we may have outnumbered them... But if they react in time... It's crossbow bolts... Dammit!) Everyone! Get down now! Mercenary: Urrghh... Leona: (The bolts have stopped!) Everyone retreat! Retreat to the forest ASAP! Mercenary: Agh... My leg, my leg's been hit!... Someone, please help me! Save me!!! Alven: His leg's been injured, he can't walk. I'll go and help him! Leona: Wait! Alven! The enemy are about to fire... Alven: Are you Ok, quickly, I'll carry you! Quickly get on! Mercenary: Aaghh... Ok, Ok! Thank you! Leona: (Dammit, stupid mercenary! At a time like this, why would he...) There's a time for rescuing people! Quickly, carry him. I'll cover you! Alven: ...Sorry Sir Orena... Let's get out of here, hurry! Leona: There's another hail of bolts incoming, get behind me! (Psst!... There's a bolt enhanced with magic, I'm too careless...) ________________________________________________________________________________________ Leona: Thank you everyone for your help. The Empire forces have all retreated! We won! Mercenary: Wooh!! Long live Sir Leona! Leona: In the face of everyone's valor and tenacity, the Empire can only swallow the bitter taste of humble pie! Please have faith, we'll win the final victory of this war! People: Whoooo!!! Leona: Ugh! Dammit, that bolt was poisoned... ughh... ergh... Leona: Ah, it's Alven... You were great today, saving that person. But in future you should be careful when running to the rescue... Alven: ...Sir Leona, are you hurt... I just heard you say... Is it the wound from the crossbow bolt fired back then? Leona: ...So you already know... Alven: Since we retreated up until now, you looked like fine, you must be taking pains pretending it! I'm sorry, Sir Leona. It was all because of me... If I wasn't so impulsive, you'd be... Leona: ...Ha, I thought you had something else to say... This is just a scratch, this sort of wound is a common sight on the battlefield. Don't worry about it. Life is priceless. I can't fault you for saving our comrade's life. Alven, if you really want to reflect on your actions from today, then please cherish your own life in the future. Alven: Oh... I understand. I'll remember what you said here. Leona: Oh yeah, please don't let word of my injury get out... Just pretend you don't know, others don't know right now and they can't find out... Alven: ...But your wound, if it's not healed and just left like this... Leona: If word of my injury gets out it'll have an affect on the men's morale. The enemy have just retreated for now, we need to keep our focus. Alven: But... Leona: I'm the captain of the Holy Shield Knight Company, I must shoulder the responsibility of playing the part of an undefeatable leader... Just do it to help me, is that Ok, Alven? Alven: ...I get it. Knight A: Reporting! Captain Leona! The scout party... ran into a large group of enemies! Leona: ...What? Where's everyone else? Knight A: I managed to get away from the enemy, but everyone else was... Leona: I understand... Now's not the time to mourn--- Did you manage to scout out their deployment and movement? Knight A: All I know is that the Empire army has occupied those empty villages. I couldn't tell how many there were. They were bearing flags, I remember that it was the sigil of the Empire's Southern Regiment. Leona: Hold on a minute, the Southern Regiment? Impossible... Are you sure that's the sigil you saw? Knight A: ...Yes, yes sir. I'm sure, it was definitely the Southern Regiment. Leona: ...This isn't good, we've been careless. They aren't just harassing us but are... preparing a large-scale attack! Knight A: No... No way! This is the rear of our forces! The Empire army couldn't possibly concentrate a large force here. Leona: I may not understand how, but the enemy has already gotten behind our main force. It turns out the slaughter and not leaving any survivors was to conceal the movements of the larger force... All they have to do is occupy here and they'll cut off our army's supplies and surround the whole army! Hmph, we underestimated the Empire, who would've thought that they'd dare to try and pull something like this off. That sound... it's coming from the mountain range... It's the sound of the Empire's war horns! Knight B: Report! We've discovered a large concentration of Empire military, they're advancing towards our position! Leona: Notify all the knights to assemble urgently and prepare for battle! Notify the mercenaries that are standing by to support us, and send the citizens to the plaza to hideout. Also, send a messenger to catch up to the Second Company, get them to come back and reinforce us ASAP! Knight A: Y... yes! |-|On your six= Mercenary A: Whoooo! Another victory! Mercenary B: Haha, I killed three Empire soldiers myself in that last battle! Mercenary C: Thanks to Captain Leona and the Holy Shields Knight Company, those Empire cowards have ran off with their tail between their legs. Mercenary B: They never expected that Sir Leona would Dare to assault them first. Seeing those Empire soldiers in such a mess made me wanna laugh. Alven: (We've won again, it's a good thing we have Sir Leona... But...) Leona: ...This isn't good, we've been careless. They aren't just harassing us but are... preparing a large-scale attack! Alven: (If Leona's speculation is right then... the situation's not good.) Crowd: With the Undefeatable Shield, Leona around, the Empire doesn't stand a chance! More Empire forces are here, aren't they, Sir Leona? Send me to sort them out! Leona: Be quiet, everyone. I've got an important announcement to make. Crowd: ... Leona: I've gathered everyone together for one purpose only: to tell everyone the current situation. A part of the Empire army's main force is entrenched here. Crowd: ... Leona: Their force is extremely large, the Empire forces that we just beat are probably only their vanguard. This area is going to turn into a fierce battleground, they're going to attack this place with everything. Mercenary A: Hey! Why would the Empire army's main force be attacking from here? Mercenary B: That's right... You should have told us about this urgent matter at the beginning... Leona: You! You're all valiant warriors, but the situation is going to be severe. The enemy will be looking to take this village at all costs. Protecting Federal territory and citizens is our knight company's duty. Leave the battle with their regular army to us in the knight company. It's too dangerous here! Mercenaries, protect the remaining citizens and get out of here as fast as you can. Fall back to the stronghold! That's all I wanted to say, dismissed! Crowd: (Silence)... |-|Not go too far= Leona: (There's still a while before dawn... Once it gets bright the enemy will probably attack from that slope. We just about have enough soldiers... but if the enemy attacks from three directions at once...) Alven: Sir Leona, you're here. Leona: Why haven't you gone yet, Alven? Alven: ...It looks like you've made up your mind about standing your ground here. The enemy's manpower should be greater than we expected. Leona: Don't worry I've already got it planned out. The possible route of the enemy is completely covered by out crossbows. The land around here is steep, their cavalry and infantries won't be of any use. My officers will protect the flanks and I'll be guarding the front. Alven: I don't understand military matters as well as you, but I can see that your plan doesn't leave any room for retreat. If we lose, I'm afraid everyone may... Leona: ... Alven: ...And you've already fought in more than a few battles, not giving your wound any time to heal. If you carry on like this, you'll... Leona: Alven, do you see those? Over there... Do you see the country by the foot of those mountains, and that beautiful village by the mountain... or those women, children and elderly people fleeing across the mountain path?... Alven: Why are you talking about this?... Leona: If we're defeated... the whole Federal battlefront will probably collapse. The countless Federal towns under this moonlight will all fall into Empire hands, and hundreds of thousands will die. The countryside and villages that you see will all be reduced to blackened earth. Those innocent citizens won't be able to escape the brutal butcher's knife of the Empire. Alven: ... Leona: Right here, right now, we're everyone's last line of defense. There's nowhere to run, all we can do is cast our lot. Alven: I understand, Sir Leona. Leona: Oh... In fact, Alven, do you know that for all these years, I have always wondered why the previous captain handed this position onto me. I was different from the traditional knights of the Holy Shield Knight Company, I couldn't even use a shield. I used to only be able to use this sword and never lifted my shield. I always thought that there were plenty of others who were more suitable for this role, but the captain just said to me "Then just use your sword to become the shield that guards the Federation, Leona!" As the captain of the Second Company, I needed to play the role of an undefeatable warrior. I fought hard in every battle, making sure that I didn't fall or falter. They gave me the name 'The Undefeatable Shield'. I used to think that this name, 'The Undefeatable Shield' was a curse, I didn't understand why the captain handed me his position. But now, I finally understand... He hoped that I would lead the Second Knight Company to become the holy shield that guards the Federation. I can't lose, even if it means giving up everything... I must protect the Federal borderlands and people. Alven: I understand, Sir Leona... Leona: ...I'm rambling. I hope you don't mind. It's getting late, you should leave. Once it's light this place will become a battlefield... at that time... Alven: No, Sir Leona. Please let me stay! I want to join this battle under your command! Leona: ...This isn't something to take lightly, kid. We don't have much hope of winning, and if we lose... Alven: Don't underestimate me, Sir Leona! I may not be valiant like you, but... I hope that I can protect everyone! And there are lots of mercenaries who feel the same as me! Since you're planning on giving up everything to protect this place, then please let us choose to join you! Leona: Huh?! (Ha... thank you, Alven...) Mercenary A: Woah, it's already so late... Why haven't you gone yet? The villagers have all left. Mercenary B: Hmph, and how about you? You asked us to fall back, what are you doing dawdling? Mercenary A: I... I don't want to leave! Hmph, I want to have a chance to kill some Empire dogs. Hmph... Mercenary B: I'd love to kill a few more empire bastards too. How dare they actually maraud around our lands killing and burning. The real Captain Leona is even greater than the rumors say she is. With her by our side, we'll defeat the Empire forces no problem! Mercenary A: I still remember the battles that she led us into before! If there's any chance, even if it means death, I'd love to follow Sir Leona and fight for the Queen and Federation! Mercenary B: Well said! I agree... Alven: Everyone! Listen to me! The Empire forces are planning an all-out attack tomorrow morning! Mercenary A: Hey, aren't you the kid who saved my friend before and was saved by Sir Leona later... Alven: That's right, I'm Alven! I'm going to stay here tomorrow and fight, is anyone else willing to stay with me, and fight alongside Sir Leona? Mercenary A: ...I am! Count me in! Mercenary B: Of course I want to stay! Kid, you're not lying are you? Sir Leona really agreed... Leona: Alven speaks the truth---gentlemen! Mercenary B: Sir Leona! Leona: The enemy is planning a pincer attack on our army's frontline, they're preparing to occupy this village to threaten our Federal army and citizens! To be honest, we don't have enough men, the battle tomorrow will be hard and bitter! So I need your strength. This is extremely dangerous, more dangerous than any other battle we've fought up to now. To any warriors who agree to stay and fight, I thank you for your contribution to the Federation on the Queen's behalf. Everyone else can still choose to leave. Mercenary A: Don't worry, Sir Leona! We await your orders! Mercenary B: He's right! Sir Leona, we're brothers in arms and we can go to hell for each other. Please don't treat us like outsiders, we're at your command! Mercenaries: He's right, we won't go! We're all staying! Leona: ...Thank you everyone. I, the Captain of the Federal Second Knight Company, Leona will act as your commander, commanding everyone in resistance of the Empire invaders. I swear right now to everyone! I will do everything I can to protect your safety, defend our honor, and guard everything that we cherish--- Up until the moment we win! Mercenaries: ...Hurrah! Alven: (I swear to follow you to the grave... Sir Leona.) Empire Soldier A: How dare a small force like this put up a fierce resistance! Haha, this Federal army doesn't know when to quit. Let's destroy them, make sure none escape! Attack from three directions at once! Kill anyone who dares to resist, leave no one alive! Empire Soldier B: Yes! Leona: The enemy army doesn't seem to have their guard up, they clearly underestimate us. We've got a chance! Knights of the company follow me, we're going to launch a surprise attack on the enemies in front. Remember to pull back after routing the enemy and regroup. Knight A: Yes! Leona: Alven, you take everyone else and guard your own positions as planned, using crossbow fire to suppress the enemy forces! You must force the enemies on the flanks back! Alven: Sure! Leave it to me! ________________________________________________________________________________________ Empire Soldier A: Dammit, where did these men come from... Arrgh! Leona: Attack! Rout them! Knight A: Arrrggh...! Die, Empire dogs! Empire Soldier A: Ughh... Empire Soldier B: Guh... Quickly, send for reinforcements! The enemy is harder to pin down than I thought! Mercenary A: Whoooo!!! Die! Empire Soldier B: Pfft, this tiny force of ragtag peasants dare to... Uugh, aaaghh! Mercenary B: Empire Bastards! Taste my arrow! Empire Soldier B: Retreat, retreat! Pull back and regroup! Mercenary A: Haha, so this is what the Empire regulars have got? Alven: Remember not to pursue them! Keep formation! (Great, the enemies on the flanks have already pulled back!) Empire Soldier C: You can't beat them? Impossible! There isn't a main Federal force here! Empire Soldier B: ...But their leader, that woman... Our intel says that she's the Federal Second Knight Company's captain... Empire Soldier C: The Federal Second Knight Company is currently marching north... Even if they sprouted wings and flew they wouldn't get here in time! Send in our reserves! Attack the front with full-force, if it really is the captain of the Holy Shields then we'll use this opportunity to end this undefeatable shield of the Federation myth. Empire Soldier B: As you command! Leona: (The enemy has learned their lesson... Their formulation is much tighter, and... they're all marching towards me. Hmmm... That's fine, this means that Alven and the others won't have as much trouble. My knights, the enemies are advancing at speed, let's give them a taste of our Holy Shield blades!) Knight A: We'll follow you to hell and back, Sir Leona! |-|Sword and Shield= Empire Soldier C: Concentrate your strength and take out that woman! Quickly! Go and fight! Leona: ... Empire Soldier C: Ughh... Empire Soldier B: Impossible... huh, this... this woman really is undefeatable... the undefeatable shield of the Federation, Leona! Let's run while we still can, she's strong enough to defeat all of us put together! Empire Soldier C: Never, we can't retreat! Deserters will be killed! Huh... Leona: ... Empire Soldier B: Eeeeee! Shit! Wait and see, Leona! Knight A: Sir Leona, the enemies are retreating! Leona: ...(Ugh, damn poison arrow, it's started to irritate me again...) Knight A: Sir Leona? Leona: ...Oh, they're retreating. Excellent, you all fought well... Knight A: Are you okay, were you injured? Leona: I'm fine, it's just a scratch. Continue holding your positions! ________________________________________________________________________________________ That day the Empire army send out wave after wave of attack. But they were completely unable to break the front of the formation and fought on until dusk. Leona: Hahahaha! Piss off! Empire Soldier B: Eep! How... how is she still alive after being injured so badly? She took out three battalions on her own... Crossbows... crossbow squad! Shoot her! Leona: (Not yet... I can't fall yet...) Watch this---Huugh! Empire Soldier A: ... Empire Soldier B: Get down, quickly... Arrrrrgggh! Empire Soldier C: ...Don't stop firing! Fire, don't stop until she's dead! Empire Soldier D: Reporting sir, we're out of bolts! We're unable to continue our volleys! Empire Soldier C: ...Useless! Crossbow unit, take out your blades and charge! They're so many of us and only one of her, even if she is stronger than any one of us. Listen up everyone! Whoever takes her head will be rewarded handsomely by the Emperor! Leona: (Really, am I the only one left? My knights... have they all fallen?... I'm sorry. Mmmm... Is this my last battle then?... I'm sorry everyone, maybe this is it...) Come on then, let's see who can take me down! Empire Soldier C: Eeee... Don't be afraid, she's all on her own. If we kill her we will win! Leona: Arrghhhh!! Alven Fighting: Sir Leona? Dammit, out of my way, get out my way now! Empire Soldier A: Uughh... Erghh... Alven Fighting: Sir Leona! Hold on, I'm coming! Empire Soldier A: She's finished, you all are. Hee-hee... Urghh... Empire Soldier B: Die mercenary! Alven Fighting: Pfft... Out my way! |-|Epilogue= Alven: Shaedu: Leona: Shaedu: Category:Soul Spirit